Viral Wonderland
by joe and james
Summary: Follow Alice down the rabbit hole...on the trail of her boyfriend to find a cure for a new strain of virus she has been infected with, Alice must rely on all her strength as well as a few allies if she plans to escape this rotting wonderland.
1. Chapter 1

This was originally going to be a retelling of resident evil one, with a few differences but as I started writing I got less and less canon, and really wanted to start messing with the character from the get go. So I changed to an original character, and then I was thinking about how ambitious you would have to be to work for Umbrella, and had a funny idea of people competing with different viruses to try and get ahead. So I created a whole new virus with a whole new list of monsters, and threw it into Raccoon cities own outbreak. So expect zombies and the works, plus the staple resident evil inclusion…a partner.

"_I can't stop scratching. My arms are bleeding, my skin is bleeding. I can't get it out of my skin and if I don't it will eat through me until there isn't anything left. I'm so hungry…. I must eat…no, I have to get this out of my skin. This isn't how its supposed to go…the strain was stable for fucks sake! Oh, my head hurts…so much, god I have to…black…help…cure…Alice forgive me"_

"Sweetie put some cream on it and come back to bed" Alice called out into the darkness, the cold chill at her back told her that when Earl had left the bed he hadn't put the covers back over her. Rolling she pulled the quilt over herself and shouted out once more "Earl it's a rash, quit being a girl". Earl being a scientist was of course aware of every little microbe that could cause illness, and was just a little bit of a hypochondriac. That being said she'd rather have a hypochondriac than the alternative any day. Alice's last boyfriend had sent her to the hospital six times, and had refused to let her go so many times before…of course when you're a cop and your partners your boss, not many people will listen. So Alice had packed her bags in the middle of the night and ran to Raccoon city, getting a desk job with the RCPD and settling down. Alice had been shocked with Earl had spoken to her. He was reporting his dog missing, and had spoken to her for an hour before she had to get back to work. They had started dating a week later. No one back in Miami would have foreseen Alice Montgomery dating a scientist, _'A geneticist' _she heard Earl correct in her head and smiled. Earl had just got a big promotion at work, and was now one of Umbrella's biggest stars. But now he had this rash that wouldn't go away, and with more and more weird shit being reported every day Alice really needed her sleep. She could hear him furiously scratching, and mumbling to himself in their en suite. Kicking the sheets down, Alice pulled her t-shirt down, covering her panties and reaching her knees. Standing she knocked on the door quietly "Are you sure your okay? I can call the hospital if you think it's serious?" Alice stage whispered into the darkness, and her only response was the light clicking off and the door opening. Earl stood in the doorway, his head hanging down in a sleepy way. "Earl come on, it's probably poison…" Alice began, but stopped the moonlight streaming in from the window, illuminating the bathroom a little. In the darkness Alice could see a large black pool of liquid on the floor, there was a steady line to where Earl was standing, and looking up his body Alice could see the shiny liquid stained both his forearms. "Sweetie did you cut yourself?" Alice asked and his only response was raising his hear, and there were claw marks on his scalp, tufts of his hair missing and one on his neck. It wasn't like an animal scratch; Alice could tell he had done this to himself. "Earl what the fu…" Alice began, but Earl chose that moment to charge forward.

Earl darted forward his arms stretched out towards her throat, but Alice had been in this situation before and stepped sideways quickly, causing him to run, and knocking into the bed before turning back. "Earl please stop this!" she pleaded, real fear in her usually cocky voice. "THERES ONLY ONE!" he responded and grabbed out, this time outmaneuvering her and managing to grab her forearm, his grip was incredible and he used it to pull her towards him. Using the palm of her hand, Alice connected a strike with his nose causing him to yelp in pain, and he retorted by backhanding her, his blow strong enough to cause her to fly onto the bed and bounce right off the other side, connecting with the wall and grunting. Her eyes watering with pain, Alice tried to struggle to her feet, but a strong hand grabbed her by her neck and lifted her, bringing her face to face with the man who used to be so gentle with her. "THERES ONLY ONE AND I FUCKING NEED IT!" he shouted in her face, his mouth opening wide enough for Alice to see he had bit the tip of his tongue almost in half. After that he smirked and pulled her to him, pushing out once again causing her head to strike hard against the wall. Gasping with pain, Alice tried to use her arms to pry his hand from her throat but she was too injured to stop him. Though she was sure Earl didn't really want to do this, she knew that she would die if she didn't so Alice used her thumb to push into his left eye, and didn't stop until blood ran down her hand and he screamed. Pulling her hand away he pushed her against the wall, using one hand to nurse his eye and the other to pin her to the wall, his forearm pressing into Alice's face, the blood from his deep self inflicted wounds running into her mouth. Coughing, Alice tried not to swallow, but couldn't stop herself and was almost sick. By this time Earl had recovered and renewed his attack. Twice more he pushed her head into the wall, and Alice could feel heavy hot blood running from the wound on her head. Letting her go, Alice slid down the wall slowly, landing in a small heap on the floor. Her head screaming with pain and her vision almost gone, Alice tensed herself for another blow that didn't come. Instead she saw Earl leave the bedroom, walking slowly but upright, a trickle of blood following him. Alice tried to struggle up, but her brain was thick as her body shut down certain functions to save itself.


	2. Chapter 2

Homicidal boyfriend. Badly injured. Possibly infected with something. What else can go wrong? Oh wait this is a resident evil game; we need us some zombies…and other assorted things. Maybe a gun? Maybe a knife? Maybe a partner? Well that will all be coming soon but now I want a staple resident evil object to appear…the document!

"_I have to keep going. I need to stop this from eating away at my mind and body. I need the cure…there's only one. Fuck I'm hungry…there's screaming in the streets. Ignore it…I need to get to the lab…oh my head." _

Up…Up. Alice urged herself, though her body didn't seem to want to cooperate. Coughing once, Alice shivered as pain ran from her head down her spine. After what seemed like years, Alice managed to move her hand to push herself from the floor, stumbling forward and landing on the bed. Gasping with pleasure at the tiny bit of comfort the soft material allowed her, Alice quickly forgot it when she coughed once more and another wave of pain ran through her. Pushing herself to a standing position, Alice's eyesight wavered for a second, causing her to stagger back into the wall, before she returned herself upright. Alice was hurt, quite badly…not the worst she had ever been in her life, but bad enough to worry her. Slowly walking to the window, Alice was relieved that it was still night and she hadn't lost too much time, but couldn't allow herself to be relieved because something was wrong. The usually picturesque streets of raccoon city were not only empty, but there was a broken window and an overturned car. Earl couldn't have done that, he was just a man…what was going on. There had been strange occurrences for the past few months, and it had increased in the last few days but nothing this severe. Looking above the buildings, Alice could see smoke and fires…so much for picturesque. She'd head to the infirmary, but she needed to help herself first. Walking a wide circle around the bed, slowly Alice made it to the bathroom and almost slipped on the thick, pool of blood Earl had left in here. Grabbing the doorframe to steady herself, Alice blindly felt around for the light switch. Pulling it, Alice almost screamed. Along with the pool of blood on the floor, there was blood filling up two inches of the bathtub, and red stains on the mirror and sink. How had Earl lost this much blood from scratching. How was he still moving? But worse than the blood was the walls, on the walls he had smeared his blood around, writing in the red liquid. Random words like 'cure' and 'umbrella' cropped up a lot, but it was mostly scientific equations and rambling about creatures and viruses. Holding her breath to the stale coppery smell, Alice grabbed a wash cloth that had the least blood on it, as well as a box of aspirin. Stepping backwards, Alice tried to regain her normality.

Dressing in dark jeans, and a red vest Alice didn't look too dressed for the cold Raccoon City weather. But she had been to the hospital with domestic injuries before and knew how intrusive the policing could be, so wearing a vest allowed you to show much injured without taking your top off. Wincing as she pulled her black leather jacket over the top, Alice put on her leather boots and set off, holding the cloth to her still gently bleeding head and thanking God that he hadn't cracked her skull. Stepping into the lounge, it was a mess with the cabinet where Earl kept all his notes on the floor, its contents spilled across the floor, most stained with red splotches and fingerprints. _What was he looking for_? Alice thought to herself crossing to the cabinet, she cast her eyes over the documents, pausing to pick up a small journal that had pages ripped out.

_I've finally been promoted, Umbrella have noticed my achievements and the superiority of my virus to the others. While Mackintosh thinks his is (_text obscured with blood)_I know that isn't true. I've been given thirteen primates and forty rats to experiment on. By the time in four months I have to be prepared to use human test subjects…I wonder where they get their volunteers._

_(_The rest of the page has been ripped out, along with various others. Only fragments remain. This is dated two days ago_)_

_They fucking betrayed me. Mackintosh impressed them with his aquatic virus and I've been cut. I now have a bunch of successful animal subjects and no human to test it on! I could have been a billionaire and now I'll be stuck observing Mackintoshes success. No! I'll give myself a small dose of the virus to show them the effects. It has been shown to give (_text obscured with blood)_ strength(_text obscured with blood)-_eased aggres_-_(_text obscured with blood)-_bility._ No when I come in and show _(_text obscured with blood) _they'll be fucking sorry. _

_(_Only one page remains, dated yesterday…the writing is like a childs_)_

_My smartness has gone and I cant stop scratching my arm…I should have left the subjects longer. I've seen this again and again, im fucking fucked. But theres the cure, it works in 86% of people and I've got it in my lab. Umbrella is planning something but I will get the last laugh. I need to get to the cure before I react like the rats and the fucking monkeys and (_text obscured with blood) _I don't know if Alice knows anything but I'm 99% sure it cant be caught fucking. But to be safe I'll take the cure when I go to work on Monday…Alice will be okay…just blood…just blood._

_(_There is no more, on the back cover a small key is secured with tape_)_

Alice shoved the key in her pocket, and stood. Her eyes swimming a little with the rapid stretch, but quickly sorting themselves out and remaining steady. She was extremely glad she hadn't had sex with Earl in the last few days and almost thanked the homicidal maniac for not infecting her…until she saw her face in the mirror, her mouth smeared with blood that wasn't hers…shit. And it was then that the windows started to shatter.


End file.
